Clan History
From a home server to a new clan rise.. (August 2011) Renegade, at that moment Nobody, used to play in several servers around the Jedi Academy Community, like Jedi Phoenix, EFF, CT Frag Central. One day on CT Server things got bored since there was no rules at all and the gameplay was fun but chaotic. At this point, Nobody remember that he could try to make his own server and apply some rules to keep things simple and fun for all. After some pretty hard periods learning home server configurations from scratch Nobody's Server was born. It was a ackward moment being a home server with some lag, but also there were some good numbers of players joining , being a 32 slot server and a lot of fun around. One day in August after talking to a visitor named Sabiot , the idea of putting up a clan felt right and things started to get busy but trully motivating. The name was a essential and Nobody name didnt make it. After a period of thinking the name Renegade Knights came up, inspired on Rage Against the Machine album Renegades , the same album that Nobody was listening at that moment. The logo was created in the next day, being a pleasant process, made in Adobe Illustrator. The colors were choosen due to a personal like on this specific red and black combination. After some time, Nobody renamed Renegade as a personal option and Renegade Knights has started. Equinox and Sabiot were the first members to be integrated. Equinox was only on the clan for a week, his motivation towards the game were not the best. Sabiot was a pretty good boost on the clan helping with a second server (base) and with all the right configurations on both, helping modifying the original server for a better state. Time has passed and some people started to get recruited like Pegasus, Risqe, Denil, Papaoso, J@m£$, Hideyoshi, and others, in some JKA servers that allowed recruiting or didnt had any rules against it. In the case of Pegasus he was recruited on PJO clan server aka Portuguese Jedi Order, where Pegasus was trying to revive the Portuguese clan. Renegade was too a PJO, by the name of TheCrow, for about a week and a half trying to help a boost but Renegade and Pegasus decided to bet on RK, a international and therefore a more crowded clan. The first times were trully excellent and the clan started to have Jedi and Sith Ranks. The clan reunited on the default FFA Maps of JKA and on two maps that nobody on the clan can forget. Jedi'sHomeJL_II and Sith Council V2. Perfect for Council Meetings, Tournaments, Duels and Hanging around. It was the most productive period and a lot of members joined the clan at this time. People started to get friendly and some pretty good times made the clan takeoff for a epic phase. At this time RK had two servers essentially. One of Renegade (10 Mbps) and Denil's (100mbps). Denil server add the problem that was not visible to the master list even doing the rights procedures on the server/firewall configurations so it were some pretty hard times to recruit. Renegade Home server was a bridge to Denil Server and to help people putting it as a favorite and easily connect to it. Pegasus always helped with his server when it was needed. But after some time a new server was needed. And Pwnzilla helped at that time with the rental of one, a 14 slots one. It trully helped on the recruiting part but this member and RK Staff started to face some server configurations disagreements and after some months RK got back on a home server. J@m£$ decided to get RK a server and it was an harmony period. RK at this time already included the Mandalorian faction and the server included force and guns. Also RK started to get more appealing to new members because of this aspects: Good ambiance on the server, challenging ffa's and duels, personal RK Skins and RK Clan Maps, and people saw in us a small but a friendly clan. After some disagreements between Risqe, a visitor and J@m£$, he decided to cut his 12 slot server off and RK got a new server with 12 slot too for three months until September 2012. Since June 2012, RK faced some pretty hard times with less activity members and being a small server and also a force and guns with AltDim configuration, visitors didn't enjoyed as much as we thought and clearly didnt stayed so much. At the last times the clan had the biggest problem. The number of active members on the server was only about 3/4 at one time in average and the visitors numbers were pretty low, also with real life to deal with for some members Renegade started to consider if it should continue or a pause was needed. The server renewal demand some money and if we were going to continue the slots should be more (24 for ex) to embrace more visitors and therefore more activity around the clan. The option of making a team that could play around JKA was also a option or putting a end to the clan. At the end and in harmony with the Staff RK entered on an hiatus period as a clan with a server on JKA to be only a social community. But this is not the end at all.. A revive chance is most likely to happen and if so the clan can be restructured to face this activity problems around a 9 years old game. Renegaderk 16:19, October 4, 2012 (UTC)